Silent Hill 2: An Adventure in Impotence
by TheTruesonofJenova
Summary: James quests to remember why he's in silent hill.


Silent Hill 2 : A Adventure in Impotence.

-----------------------------

Disclaimer, I dont own anything.

And Im here for this story only.  
-------------------------------------

The Scene opens to show a young man sitting in a broken down car. He stares at a note that is dirty and old. He looks up an sighs.  
The man looks up to the camera," Are you even going to introduce me?". Well I hadnt thought about it, I mean everyone has at least played the game once.  
The man's name is James Sunderland. He is a poo face.  
James stares at the rear view mirror of the car," Watch it"  
Oh and he's prissy too. Prissy little girly man.  
James pretends not to listen to the Narrorator's insults, and reads his letter " Dearest Jamesy-poo,

Remember when you said you'd take me to Silent Hill agian, well,I went ahead and Im at the hotel if ya know what I mean.

From Mary.

Ps. If you cant read the word sound it out"  
Where James was a master of Point out the obivous, he sucked at reading. Reading was his worst enemy. And if that wasnt enough, it brought back childhood memories...

Flashback: 15 years ago.  
Little James walks into a room full of children, all kids turn their heads slowly at James One of the children stands up and points at James,  
" HEY, James. my mommy says that your mommy says that you cant read"  
" Yeah, that means that your illiterate and have a late mental growth probably brought on by childhood abuse"  
Other kids look at Random Speaker, "...and that your dumb.yeah"  
All kids start to echo his opinion," Yeah,dumb and a poo face"  
James cries and runs out of the room cuz he's a girl.  
End FlashBack James shakes his head and gets out of the car, He is at the sign for the town Silent Hill. "I got a letter, from my wife," He walks towards the railing and grips it," but thats improbable.  
Marthy Died 3 years ago to an accident that involved two raw chickens, a skateboard, and a tank"  
He leans over the rail" but the letter said she was waiting, here, but where..Ive been before but I dont remember where..." He leans over to far and the railing gives.  
" CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"  
James falls about 5 feet and hits a dirt path, he then rolls down it hitting rocks and such.  
This scene would have been funnier if you coulds see it but since Im poor and dont care, bleh.  
James rolls until he hit a fencelike gate, " OH GOD MY SPLEEN ! ITS RUPTURED..OH..IM BLEEDING OUT MY ASS.  
OH DEAR SWEET GOD! WHY"  
A Screen pops up:  
We're Havin' Technical Difficulties!  
(Picture shows James bending over with Pyra staring at his butt)  
Even with the witty music you can hear the cast and crew trying to stop his whining " Oh, god he's bleeding..all over the place? What do we do"  
" How the hell should I know! I cant even put on bandaids right "  
" Ok ok, calm down, all we need to do is give him a medical drink right"  
..." MY ASS, OH GOD I CANT STO- MMHFM! MMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFPHHH"  
"OK, LOOKS ALL CLEAR HERE! RUN"  
(Screen comes back to show James standing but walking ackwardly, into the gated in Cemetary)  
James being the idiot that he is is very superstious, so he tiptoes past graves and keeps staring behind himself when suddenly.  
" BRLAGH"  
A Woman has jumped infront of James screaming,  
well where normal people would run, James dropkicked her.  
James looks at the dropkicked woman,  
" Holy Hell, I wonder if she was running from that sound, I hope she's ok"  
James sits down and waits til the woman regains her senses, for James is a fatty,  
and it hurts like shit to get dropkicked.  
As she awakes, she hides behind a grave," oh, sorry, I didnt mean to frighten you.I thought you were my mommy"  
James in his all his glory said," Oh, Its ok. I might have been or a moment there but Im not now. Hey, Do you know which road I take to Silent Hill'  
The Woman recoils," That place, its evil! STAY AWAY, There are monsters! and Evil plot holes"  
James stares akwardly," SO says the woman who thought I was her mom, Well, Im going, monsters dont scare me!"

The Woman reachs out to him," Um My Name is Angela...whats yours?"

James turns, " James. James Fucking Sunderlund."

As he turns to leave he trips over a rock and rolls down the next hill.

" SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Oh God, what have we unleashed.. 


End file.
